September the First
by Loquacious Lotus Blossom
Summary: It was time to return to school But this year, Ginny would never forget her ride on the Hogwarts Express.


Ginny sat staring out the window watching the scenery pass by on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment with Luna heading back to Hogwarts for their fifth year. It was blessedly calm and quiet after the hustle and bustle of just making it to the train on time. The train was always very crowded and someone they knew and sometimes someone they didn't always asked to join them. _How did we get so lucky to have the whole car to ourselves? _She wondered. Not wanting to be ungrateful for their good fortune, she pushed the thought aside to continue gazing out the window.

Ginny felt a wee bit melancholy because returning to Hogwarts meant that the best summer of her life was over. This summer that Harry had finally come to the Burrow and stayed longer than ever before. It felt like they were finally friends. Harry being there almost made up for the fact that Ginny had to share a room with Phlegm. Of course, he had spent a lot of time off with Ron and Hermione, but Ginny had gotten more time with Harry than she had expected with the quartet of them playing two-a-side Quidditch. Ron and Hermione were always playing keepers so she and Harry had had some epic battles for the Quaffle trying to score.

"Ginny? Ginny?" Luna called.

Ginny straightened and turned up hearing her name called. "Oh, um, yes, Luna?"

"I was just saying that I sense that Neville needs some help finding his toad, Trevor, again."

"What? How do you even know he's missing? Did Neville come and say something? I didn't hear him come in." Ginny's brow furrowed trying to figure out what was happening. She was baffled as to how Luna knew Trevor was missing and why she needed to help. Luna's job on this train ride was supposed to be preventing Ginny from ruminating on her summer and grieving the loss of her time with Harry. Not that Luna was aware of these responsibilities, but still. What were girlfriends for anyway?

"Oh, you know, Neville always needs help finding Trevor at about this time of the ride, so I'm going to help."

"Ok. Sure, Luna. Good luck with that." Ginny was still somewhat perplexed by her friend's behaviour, but she just shrugged knowing that sometimes Luna's behaviour was unexplainable.

"Should I send Dean to keep you company?"

Ginny tensed. Dean. She had nearly forgotten about him. He was supposed to find her on the train at some point. She had been flattered by Dean's attention. It felt nice to be wanted by someone, so Ginny had agreed to be his girlfriend even though she knew she didn't have any real feelings for him. "No, it's fine. The quiet is nice for now. I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the view. Come back when you're ready," Ginny replied. _No, don't let Dean join me just yet. I want to wallow in my fantasies of Harry for a bit longer._

"Think positive thoughts, Ginny. I'm worried about the Wrackspurts attacking your brain. Thinking good and happy thoughts should clear up that Wrackspurt infestation in no time." Luna quietly left their compartment and closed the door.

Ginny didn't reply, but just nodded and turned back to the window. She watched the landscape speed by, not really paying attention to any of it. She happily followed Luna's advice and focused on pleasant thoughts of Harry. She indulged in her favourite Harry fantasy which involved the two of them playing Quidditch at the Burrow. During their battle for the Quaffle, they'd veer away from the makeshift Quidditch pitch in the meadow and end up in her father's shed. Just the two of them. This was always when her fantasy started to get good.

Ginny had just settled herself back into her seat to relish her favourite part of her Harry daydream when she heard the compartment door open. She didn't even turn to see who it was assuming it was Luna back from the toad recovery mission. But after a few seconds, Ginny had an intuitive sense that it was not Luna, but a boy. It was something about his breathing and his scent. _Great. I guess Dean has found me after all. _She sighed, frustrated to have her fantasy of Harry thwarted. "Hi, Dean."

"It's not Dean."

Ginny whipped her head around and saw Harry standing awkwardly in her compartment looking as handsome as ever in his muggle clothing. It was still too early in the journey to put on their school robes just yet. "Harry! What are you doing here? I thought for sure you'd be with Ron and Hermione. Off plotting and making schemes." She bit her lip to stop her rambling.

"Oh, well, they had to go help Neville."

"Searching for Trevor again? And they didn't need your help?"

Harry gave her an odd look and chuckled. "No, it was with his Mimbulus mimbletonia. I know better than to go near that after getting sprayed by Stinksap last year. I'm getting as far away from that plant as possible. And I saw Luna, so I figured you might be alone and want some company."

Ginny glanced down at her lap and blushed slightly. _Harry came to find me! He wants to spend time with me! _Meeting his sparkling green eyes, she bashfully said, "Of course I would love some company. Come sit down." She gestured to the seat next to her. Harry flashed her a dashing smile and slid into the seat.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments before they both began to talk at once.

"What are-"

"Gin-,"

They both broke off laughing in embarrassment.

"Go ahead, Harry."

"Are you sure? You can go first."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Just say what you need to say."

For the first time that day, Ginny noticed that Harry seemed rather nervous and fidgety. "Well, I have a confession to make," he began.

Ginny was immediately concerned, her brown eyes bored into his green ones. "What is it? Is everything ok?"

His eyes darted around the train car trying to avoid her gaze. He stared up at the ceiling and almost in a whisper said, "I love you."

"What?" _What is going on? _She thought._ Harry is in love with me? Is this really happening? Everything I have ever wanted is finally coming true!_ Ginny couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to jump for joy. Or really, jump into Harry's lap and kiss him as he had never been kissed before. So she did. Before Harry knew what was happening, Ginny had thrown herself into his lap and looped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him with all the passion she had pent up for years.

Harry was frozen for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to the onslaught of Ginny's kisses and tentatively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. After a few moments, he pulled away slightly. "So, I guess you're happy?" he panted.

"What? Yes. Yes! I have loved you for so long, Harry. I never thought you would see me like that. I love you, too."

He sighed and his shoulders relaxed. "I'm so relieved to hear you say that. I-I...I was so scared you had given up on me since I know you're seeing Dean now and all."

_Dean._ She had forgotten about Dean. He was supposed to be her boyfriend, but Harry was here in front of her. Shy, unavailable, handsome, heroic Harry. Ginny knew she should get out of his lap. She should feel guilty. But she couldn't muster any feelings other than a sort of giddy happiness that made her stomach flutter. She leaned forward and gently kissed Harry on the lips. She lightly ran her tongue on the seam of his lips, silently requesting entrance into his mouth. He opened his mouth to her and their tongues intertwined. Their first kiss had been all passion. This kiss was so much more. This kiss was the fulfilment of all of her feelings for Harry for so many years. Ginny had never experienced a kiss like this before. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair, holding his head in place. His hands roamed her back and shoulders. He even gently slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt. She shifted so that she was straddling him. She felt his erection straining through his jeans and rubbed herself against him. They both groaned at the contact. Nothing existed except the two of them in that train compartment.

Until the door slid open.

"What's going on here?"

Ginny and Harry broke apart and, in their haste to see who had interrupted them, Ginny toppled to the floor landing in an ungainly pile of limbs. "Dean!" she exclaimed as she attempted to stand up. "What are you doing here?" She finally managed to untangle herself and stand up. Harry stayed in his seat unsure what to do.

Dean's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. He didn't look particularly angry, which confused Ginny. "Well, I came to find you, Ginny, because I thought you were my girlfriend." Dean was strangely calm and matter-of-fact about the situation.

Ginny blushed and stared down at the floor. "Ummm. Yeah, about that…"

"No worries, Ginny. I see that you and Harry have finally figured out your feelings for each other so I'll just leave you to it." Dean gave them a small salute and exited the car, leaving them in stunned silence.

"You heard him. Let's get back to it," Harry said reaching for her hand and bringing her back into his lap. Just as Ginny was getting settled into his lap, the door opened again. They swung around to see who had come in, but this time Harry kept a firm grip on Ginny and she remained in his lap. It was Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, there you two are," said Hermione with a smile. "Dean said he saw you two."

"What?" Ginny's thoughts were muddled because all she wanted to do was to be alone in Harry's arms once more.

"Of course, since you and Harry are dating, I would expect that you'd be off somewhere snogging." Ron waggled his eyebrows and leered at them.

_Something was wrong, _she thought. _Ron would never be fine with me dating anyone, especially Harry._ _What in the world is going on?_ Ginny straightened her shoulders and looked directly at Ron. "So, this is okay with you, Ron? Me and Harry together?"

"Sure! My best friend and my sister! I couldn't imagine anyone else who would be more perfect than you are for each other," Ron assured them. "I guess you want some more _alone_ time, yeah?"

"Ummm, yes?" Ginny tentatively replied, glancing between Ron and Hermione. She did desperately want to be alone with Harry and while she couldn't quite figure out why Ron was being so supportive, she didn't want to question it lest he changed his mind.

"Alright. Come find us when you're all done," Hermione winked at them. With that, Ron and Hermione turned and left the compartment.

"Did that just happen?" she whispered to Harry.

"Of course. I knew Ron would be fine with us." Harry leaned forward to bring their lips together again. Their kisses were even more passionate than before. Harry's hands slipped under her shirt and caressed her back. Ginny adjusted her position to rub herself against Harry's hardness. She felt an aching, tingling sensation in her nub and continued to grind herself even harder against Harry. She felt the pressure within her building.

"Ginny? Ginny?" Luna's sweet voice called from a distance.

Ginny jerked awake and saw Luna standing over her, shaking her shoulder.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Luna asked slowly.

Ginny blinked her eyes several times trying to figure out what was happening. "L-Luna? What's going on?" She tried to clear the cobwebs from her brain, but all she could seem to think about was the throbbing between her legs. _What I wouldn't give for a pair of fresh knickers right now._

"You will be pleased to know that Trevor has been safely returned to Neville."

"Oh, yeah. Great."

"You seem like you were having an intense dream. That's great because it should drive the Wrackspurts away. How do you feel now?"

"Yes." Her sluggish brain and mouth still trying to catch up to everything that happened.

"Has Dean come by yet?"

"What?" Ginny burst out. "No! No, no, no. I have not seen Dean yet." Her eyes were wide with near-panic. Had Luna guessed her secret? What if Dean could figure out what she had dreamed about?

"I'm sure he'll come and find you soon," assured Luna, patting Ginny's arm. "I'm going to get something from the trolley. Do you want anything?"

_Just Harry_, she thought. And while she was shocked that _that_ was the thought that popped into her brain she couldn't help but think of her soaked knickers and sighed. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for offering, Luna." Ginny turned her head to look back out the window as the countryside passed by. She heard Luna leave the car.

Knowing she didn't have much time, Ginny quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hand into her knickers to touch her nub. She moaned at the sensations running through her body. She started off lightly swirling her fingers in just the right spot. The rate of her breathing increased. A tingling began to spread from her clit all over. She swirled her fingers faster and faster until there was an explosion that she felt throughout her whole body. She cried out in pleasure. After the sensations of her orgasm had ceased she lay limp in her seat. She knew she had to get up cleaned up before anyone else came into the compartment, but an incredible lassitude was overtaking her and she wasn't sure if she could move. Her hand was still touching herself.

"Ginny! Ginny, dear! It's time to get up. You don't want to be late." Ginny knew it was her mother's voice, but what was Molly Weasley doing on the Hogwarts Express? _Late?_ _What the fuck is going on?_

Ginny opened her eyes and realized that she was back in her room at the Burrow. She blinked trying to orient herself. Yes, this was definitely her room at the Burrow. Today is September 1. They were all leaving on the Hogwarts Express today. Ginny sighed and realized her hand was still in her knickers. A wave of disappointment washed over her. _None of it was real._ She wanted to stay here and wallow in her memories of the dream. Of her feelings for Harry. But there wasn't any more time for that. She pulled her hand out and noted that she not only needed to not only shower but also to change the sheets of her bed.

_Well, at least I can get some fresh knickers on now._ And with that, she got up to shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's Note: This fic is for my friends in our Writing, Fanfic, and H/G discord server, a couple of you in particular and you know who you are. You have all been supportive of me and I appreciate that. And I want to publicly apologize for Hung for giving you a hard time. And that this fic doesn't have enough boobs for you._


End file.
